


Draco's Adventures: A New Adventure

by PokeBron



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeBron/pseuds/PokeBron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the adventure of my OC Draco as he embarks on his adventure to become a Pokémon Dragon Master, all the while maybe he will fall in love with a certain pokemon, that happens to be his partner. Rated Explicit for future violence , blood, swearing, pokephilia, and maybe lemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Point

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! What's sup!? My name is PokeBron..Now some of you are wondering who I am..Well it turns out that i moved from another website due to the whole 'Critics United' and i thought "I have and will continue to make this fanfic.." so i thought to feel that my fanfic is safe i came over here..So the ones that don't know me from fanfiction.net give me some honest reviews..Also enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's sup guys!? For those of you that don't know me..I am a author from fanfiction.net and i have moved to another website..Here! Mainly because of the 'Critics United' I decided that I will work and post my stuff here from now on..So please give some honest reviews! Also if you think there is anything i need to work on..Please go ahead and throw me some advice.

Draco’s Adventure:  
A New Adventure

“Ahhh!” well..falling off the bed is a good way to start the morning, I sat up rubbing my aching head from the fall, I then get up and take a shower, then after that I look at myself in the mirror, In the reflection my left eye is red, and my right is green, I also have blonde hair, I then head to the closet for some clothes, my clothes are way different though, they are made by my Mom she’s a Fairy Type user, she’s also a Master Magician, the clothes she makes for me are mostly cloaks that a magician would wear, And a magician hat to match the outfit. I throw one on and head downstairs for breakfast I than greet my mother “Good Morning Mom!” she replies “Good morning sweetie, I made breakfast for you eat up.” I ate my breakfast and then my mom handed me a pokeball, I look up at her and she said “ You have been wanting to start your adventure since you were twelve years old, but you never got to after you went into that coma four years ago, but you can start now.” I then said “ Thank you mom!” I then say “ Wait! But won’t I need a trainers license and a starter kit?” my mom then says “ I already got it for you and your starter kit it’s in your bag by the door, now are you going to release your pokemon?” “Ooh yeah!” I throw the pokeball into the air and my starter pokemon is, “Dratini!” I look to my mom then I wrap my hands around her I then Say “ Thank You!!” 

Now some of you are wondering why do I have a dragon type as my starter when my mom has fairy type, well your answer is my dad is a dragon type user and is the champion of the Johto region, and his name is Lance I always wanted not to be like my dad but to be the best pokemon dragon master out there. “Now if your going to make it to Virdian city you better hurry!” I then thank my mom once more I grab my bag and I rush out the door with my Dratini on my shoulder. 

I then hit Viridian forest, and on my way all of a sudden “ Hey! You!” I turn around and see a and see a boy that looks to be about 8 years old he has a bug catching net and hat. I responded “ Need something kid?” He then says “ I am not a kid! Battle me!” he holds out a pokeball and I then say “ Okay I accept your challenge” I thought to myself in my head (I will need the practice anyway.) “Dratini come on out!” Dratini jumps off my shoulder and gets in a battle stance in from of me. 

The kid then throws out a Caterpie and says “ Caterpie use string shot!” I then say quickly “ Dodge it and use Dragon tail!” I didn’t know what moves dratini had so I shout out moves that my dad used when he was battling with his dratini,Dratini then swung its tail and it hit Caterpie, but it wasn’t down yet. The boy then said “ Caterpie use tackle!” I then say quickly “ Quick! Use double team!” Then multiple dratinis were form and then Caterpie got confused on who to tackle, I then said “ Finish it off with Dragon Tail!” But then the boy said “ Dodge it!” But it was already too late the dragon tail had hit the Caterpie directly and the Caterpie fainted. The boy then return his pokemon to his pokeball and then walked over to me and said “ Great battle!” The boy then runs off to find a pokemon center before I can say anything, by that time Dratini had return to my shoulder and the I said to my Dratini “ That was a good battle huh!? And it was just our first!” Dratini responds “ dratini!” I then try to think of a name but then I realized that I don’t know what gender my Dratini is, “hmm..I will just have to figure it out tomorrow..” I then set my sleeping bag up and a little small one for Dratini. Before sleep took over me I thought one last thing.

(My adventure has just begun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering how i did all of this..It's because I have word and I type out my fanfic there and save it before posting it up..


	2. Cold Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's look into a little about Dratini's Past Shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off..If you are wondering how i am typing this so fast..I'm not. i have my chapters on a word document..Now lets continue!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! Only my OC!

Pov. Dratini  
I am happy that our first battle was a success but, I don’t want to battle all the time it’s not that I don’t want to battle it’s just that I don’t want to lose and me not battling will help it stay that way, I don’t want to lose and be abandon I don’t want to be alone..It’s cold when I am abandon. 

My parent’s that were dragonair’s abandon me..a long time ago but, they had a good reason mainly because we were always chase by a group called Team Rocket and it’s in one of those chase’s when my parents had to make a big decision, they could let me and themselves get capture, or they could hide me and lure the group called team rocket away.  
*Flashback*

They made there decision and hid me in a big bush, they look at me with watering eye’s and kiss me, my mom said “I am so sorry that you have “sob” go through this” she coiled around me and hug tight before letting go, my dad coiled around me and hug tight and said “ I am so sorry…” he then let go and they took off that was when I was truly alone..

It was five days after the incident and I was still roaming the forest, I was hungry and tired until I finally past out..  
Then later I woke up to find myself in one of those building’s that humans lived in..Judge by the place of the sun I could tell that I was only out for a few hours I then said “W-where a-am I” I was shaking a little because I don’t know where I am or who brought me here so I was afraid of what might attack me, but worse of all I am alone scared, hungry, and cold, so very cold..

Then all of a sudden the thing on the wall which I think is called a door.. Opens and a human comes in she’s wearing a hat with what look’s like a pink cross symbol on it, and I think that type of clothing is called a skirt. A Chansey walks in wearing the same hat..I back away further then the Chansey says “ Don’t worry we are not going to harm you, we just came to check up on your wounds” I stop shaking a little and started to relax a bit I then ask “W-where am I” the Chansey responds “The Pokémon center, the professor found you pass out in the middle of the wood’s while looking for some type of berries for the Pokémon, may I ask what happen to you?” I then say “Some humans called team rocket chase me and my parents down, and they had to abandon me..to save me” 

I started crying “ A-and I w-was “sob” so hungry a-and a-alone “sob” and s-so c-cold.” The chansey then comfort me and said “Shhh..shhh.. its okay your safe now.” The Chansey says “ Here lets go get you something to eat.” We walked into the hallway and what appeared to be a room filled with all kinds of weird shaped wood and metals. The chansey then says “ Here we are! The kitchen.” She then went up to a weird rectangular shaped metal thing and I said quickly “ What if its dangerous!” I start shaking and the chansey replies “ Huh? Oh! You’re a wild Pokémon! This is called a refrigerator its not dangerous trust me I have been there before.” 

I stop shaking and get closer and she grabs something out of the what I now know is a refrigerator and hands it to me, it’s a oran berry, I then say “ Thank you!” I start munching on it and I feel my power and energy coming back to me already.  
Then after that we left the kitchen and we appear in what appears to be a meeting room, the Chansey notices my confusion and says “ 

This is the lobby we are waiting for-“ she gets cut off by Nurse Joy saying “ Sorry if you are busy chatting with the patient Chansey but the professor would like to meet the patient” Chansey then says “ okay well good bye! I hope we can meet again” as we started walking down the hallway I then wonder what's going to happen to me..

We then came into a room with some sort of machinery with a screen on it. Nurse Joy press’s some buttons and a face appears on the screen, and the face says “Is that the dratini that you found hurt in the woods?” Nurse joy responds “ Yes it is and it’s now in great condition! She says happily with a smile, The face turns to me and seems to be lost in thought until he asked “Dratini do you want a trainer? I know someone who adores Pokémon that are dragon types and wants to go on a journey, if you accept then I will have his mother come pick you up and you will have food and friends, as well as family” I thought about it I really didn’t want to be alone and thought it would be way better than living out in the wild by myself I decided and said “Sure!” But it only came out as “ Dratini!” in his ears but he understood by the excitement and the way it smiled, “He then said okay! I will be sending your trainer’s mother over to get you tomorrow morning”

*Flashback Ended*

Pov Dratini  
Finally finishing looking through my memories I then here my trainer say in his sleep “ Mom…I want more cheerio’s n..o get it..fo…r..m.e I giggle “he’s so cute when he sleeps wait why would I think that..I think I am just tired I guess I should go back to sleep..”


	3. Dragons Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So..Last chapter we looked into a little of Dratini's Past..But this chapter is where it gets crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say here except..
> 
> Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN POKEMON!! ONLY MY OC"S!

Pov. Draco

I woke up to the sunlight hitting my face and decided it’s time pack up and leave Viridian Forest I stand up and packed my sleeping bag, and decided to wake Dratini up. I started walking towards my sleeping Dratini.  
I finally got to the sleeping Dratini and said to myself in a whisper “Wait isn’t it bad to wake up a dragon type, because I read in my Pokemon handbook that dragon types don’t like to be disturbed while they slept” I continue to think on how to wake up my Dratini without being mauled to the ground.

Suddenly my Dratini started to shift back and forth like it was having a bad dream, my Dratini eyes were tight shut and looked like they were about to tear up any moment.  
I started shaking he or she and said “Dratini! Wake up! Dratini! Wake up!” then all of a sudden he or she, snake-like body shoots straight up and, he or she eyes are watering like a waterfall.

He or she then rushes over to me and wraps around my body in a tight embrace I return it by wrapping my hands around he or she.  
I then said “ It’s okay I am here..Its just a nightmare..that’s it let out” I don’t know if this is because of yesterdays battle, or maybe it’s something that either happened in the past.

“Dra..dra…dra..” he or she is starting to calm down a little .  
I then let go of he or she a little and look towards he or she, eye’s a dark amethyst they look beaut-wait! What I am thinking this is my pokemon!I don’t even know what gender it is! W-whats wrong with me!? It’s not possible for a human to fall in love with pokemon..T-that’s pokephilia!

“Dratini!” My dratini snaps me out of my thoughts and he or she looks at my bag then the pathway that leads out of Viridian Forest.  
I then say “ Yeah! Let’s hit the road we got a lot of things we need to do once we reach the next city.” My dratini then got on top of my shoulder. We packed up and started our way out of Viridian Forest.

Pov. Dratini

I am still shaking a little about the nightmare that I had, the nightmare was when my parents had to abandon me.   
Only the exception was that I was not placed in the bush where my parents protected me..No instead it was me watching my parents die right in front of me while I was holded down by a houndoom.  
I looked towards my trainer and thought about the hug he gave me it was warm his hug and touch, but why do I feel this way! I can’t be falling for my trainer! Is it wrong to love my trainer? I wonder..

My trainer looks toward’s me and says “ You sure like being on my shoulder don’t you?”  
I responded “I guess I do, to be honest I don’t know why I started doing it in the first place..” But it always comes out as bits of my name.  
I then sigh and think to myself ( I wish he could understand pokespeech or at least had some sort of human machinery that will help him understand me..)

Then I go grim once I see a guy dressed in black and has the letter “R” in red run up to us.  
“Hey you! You kid! Hand me your pokemon!” the grunt says  
My trainer then says “ What!? Are you kidding me!? Hell no! This pokemon is my friend and partner I would rather die then let you take my pokemon!”  
I was about to tear up not from being afraid of the grunt but, because of what my trainer said, what he said touch my dragon soul.  
The grunt swish out some metal stick thing that shoot’s electricity out of it and says “ Kid! You better hand the pokemon over or I am going to taze you to hell myself bitch!”  
Now I was shaking now my trainer was in danger “I don’t want him to get hurt or worse…die, I don’t want that! I don’t want to be alone! I already lost mother and father I don’t want to lose anything else..”

Then I felt something I never felt before “Anger” rage for my family, and rage for the grunt that threaten my trainer.  
My trainer then said “ Get the He-Wha!?”  
Before he could finish I let out a large energy blast that felt like its been there forever at the Team Rocket grunt the blast was enough to blow away everything that was in front of me and my trainer, it was so powerful that it blew me and my trainer back.  
There was nothing but smoke, the last thing I see is a Arcanine and a human figure rushing towards us.

Pov. Draco

I saw darkness and thought I was dead, but then I saw light and awaking in what appears to be a pokemon center bed with a lamp over it.  
“ugh..w-what happen?” I then took a good look at my surroundings and saw that there was a blood bag with a tube attached to it that runs all the way to my arm, another thing I notice was I indeed was in a pokemon center.  
Because of the picture of multiple Nurse Joy’s in it on the wall. I silently chuckle to myself ,and wonder how do they all look the same? Do they use like pink hair dye, or were they all born like that if so that’s creepy..

I then heard the door open and saw my mom and..MY DAD! I don’t believe it I didn’t think he would be here, because he is always busy with the challenger’s at the elite four. Plus he is the champion of johto so I am surprise that he’s here.  
I don’t think they notice that I am awake, main reason is because my dad is comforting my mom trying to cheer her up and assure her that I am not going to die.  
My mom says “He’s sob…Young and I don’t want him to die..”

My dad then says “He’s going to be okay he’s got my dragon pride and strength inside him I don’t think he’s going to die so easily.”  
I then decided to say something “Yeah Mom! You need to listen to dad more often.”  
They both turn there attention to me, they both rush up to giving me hugs and kisses on the forehead, and thanking Arceus for letting there own child live.  
I then ask “Dad how you’re here?”  
He’s turns to me and gives me a look that says ‘what the hell do you mean why am I here?’ He then says “ what? I can’t worry about my own child?”  
I then respond “ Well...Your always busy with being champion of johto that you never really see us much..so I didn’t think you would come since your busy with challenger’s.”  
My dad responds “ True, but son if it come to you or your mother in danger I am willing to put my champion title aside to protect both of you. Even if I have to fly around regions just to protect you.  
I brought my hands around my mom and dad, so I could hug them, and I then said “ I love you mom and Dad!” 

They both said “ We love you too son!” at the same time  
I then asked “ Where’s Dratini!?” I was just noticing that he or she was not in the room..  
My dad then said “ she’s in another room getting treatment from what I heard it’s going smoothly..”  
I then let out a sigh and the said “ She protected me..from that Team Rocket grunt that was about to taze me.”   
I thought about the blast that the Team Rocket grunt took and asked “ D-Did the Team Rocket grunt die?”

My mom nodded as well as my dad.  
My dad then said “ That move was dragon rage a move that the user converts out a lot of anger or fear and turns it into a full-out energy blast.” He paused for a bit and started to think  
My dad then continue to speak ”But the thing is Dratini’s don’t learn that move until they either unlock there full potential, or they evolve into a Dragonair which takes a long time depending on how much you train and, your bond with your Dratini.”

I then begin to say to my dad “So..my Dratini unlocked it’s full potential. But the question is how?  
Dad responded “That’s a good question. She may have unlocked it’s full potential when you were endangered and realized that she has to protect you.”  
I then say “I guess so…Wait! did you just say she!?”  
Dad says “Yeah it’s a female..Honestly son how are you going to be a dragon master if you don’t know what gender the pokemon is. You can’t just expect it to be male then give it a boy’s name like Jason and then later find out it’s female.”  
I then retaliate “ W-well I didn’t want to check it’s private parts with out consent and then be mauled to the ground!”  
Dad easily counters “ Well..maybe if you brought your dragon-type handbook with you maybe you would easily be able to tell.”

I then say with confidence and a smirk “ Just you wait! I am going to be the best pokemon dragon master out there and then I am going to stomp all over you!”  
My Dad then smirks and says “ I will be looking forward to a good challenge, until then get your pokemon and yourself stronger, not just by physical but, spirit as well. You will need to strengthen your bond with your pokemon if you want to defeat me.”  
My mom then said to my dad “ Darling we got to go, remember we still got to finish talking to officer jenny about the incident..”  
“There’s no need I am right here.” standing at the entrance was Officer Jenny.

I then say “W-wait am I in trouble.”  
Officer Jenny came in and said “ Your not in trouble it would have been better if he was alive so we could question him, but if he was and your pokemon didn’t protect you, you probably would have been dead.”  
I then gulped and then asked “ Can I go see my Dratini”  
My dad then said “ I will go get Nurse Joy so she can get you a wheelchair.”  
My dad then left the room along with mom and Officer Jenny  
I am now alone the only thing I can do now is roam my mind and think about all that’s happen and then my mind rushes to Dratini.  
(Please I hope your okay just hang in there)  
I than close my eyes and wait for dad to come back with the wheelchair.

Pov. Dratini

I awoke to light being shined on my face by a weird thing that’s attached to the ceiling. Everything is still a bit blurry but, I am adjusting.  
I then started shaking and freaking out because I don’t know where I am or what happen to my trainer.  
I then screamed outloud from the top of my lungs “ MY TRAINER!!!!”  
I then jump out of the bed and my dragon adrenaline kicked in and I busted the door and then I turned and heard a familiar voice.

“Hey! Calm down I am coming Dratini don’t panic!” the familiar voice said  
I looked down the hall and notice that it’s my trainer’s mother by the time she got to me my adrenaline wore off.  
My trainer’s mother picked me up and she started walking down the hallway she came from.  
My trainer’s mother then said to me “ I know your worried but it’s okay he’s find we are going to see him right now.”  
We kept going until I saw a figure up ahead in some sort of chair with wheels, when we got closer I was able to identify who it was.

It’s my trainer and some other person who kinda resembles my trainer. I jump out of my trainer’s mother grasp and rush towards him I started to cry a little because I was afraid I had lost him.  
My Trainer then says with a smile “ I am glad your okay! You don’t have to worry about me I am not going die that easy.”  
I look at him and then I lick him on the cheek and I then say “ I don’t care I thought I was going to lose you!”   
Even though it came out as bits of my name he seemed to get the message.  
He then says “ Since I now know your gender, how’s the name faith?”  
I look at him with my head cocked to the side and I started wondering what’s a name?

He then notices my confusion and says “ A name is something you give to a living thing whenever it’s born, or you can give the living thing a nickname which is basically only a name that only close people can call you like family members.”  
Is that why my mother always call’s me her little baby Oran, wait..Does that mean my trainer always had a name but I didn’t know what a name was?  
I then point the tip of my tail at my trainer’s chest  
He then says” Uhh…your hungry”  
I shake my head and then point the tip of my tail at myself and then his chest, he then gets the message.  
He says with a smile “ You want to know my name.”  
I then nod as response

He then says with the same smile as before “ It’s Draco”  
Draco that’s a nice name it sounds like something that my dad would be called if he had a name. I decided that I will call my trainer Draco from now on  
He asks again “ How about the name faith? Do you want that name?

I then though about it for a little a I nodded in response.  
The person that looks like Draco started talking to Draco and he turn his attention from me to him.  
“We should get you back to the room Draco so you can rest we will be back tomorrow so we can see you off.” The person that looks like Draco says.  
Draco smiles then says “ Okay dad. Can faith stay at the room with me?”  
The person that I now know is Draco dad says “ Sure! Let me just make we have enough blankets so she can sleep on the chair.”  
We headed into a room and that’s not really much different from the one I was in. And Draco’s dad put some blankets up on the chair I was going to be sleeping in.  
Draco’s dad said “goodnight”  
Draco finish “And don’t let the dragons fight.”  
Then Draco’s dad left the room and before we knew sleep overtook us but, before sleep took me however, I thought one last thing

(Draco and Faith..)


	4. New Friends, New Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we are going to meet an OC that was requested to be in this chapter..The name of the Author of the OC is ElementalSnivy on fanfiction.net and i will still stay in touch and PM and use the polls and such on there so i can still keep up with what they want.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN POKEMON!! ONLY MY OC"S!! William, Glenda, Leena, and martin all belong to ElementalSnivy he has requested for these to be put in this fanfic and I accepted it.

Pov. ???

A man of the age of 18 started walking out of Viridian forest, his appearance is About 6 1/2 feet tall, Messy Black curly hair, and Blue-Green eyes, and sports a Blue half frame glasses that sits perfectly on his face.  
He wears a Green & Blue stripped t-shirt with Black jeans, Dark Blue shoes, Blue Beats headphones and a Water stone and Leaf Stone necklace perfectly around his neck.  
Mysterious Figure says “hmm..The Pokemon Center is just ahead then we can heal all up right Glenda?”  
Then a toad-like Pokemon hops on the Mysterious Figure’s shoulder and says “Sure! Let’s go our team needs to be healed”  
“ Next time let’s stop for direction’s instead of trying to find our way on our own” the toad-like Pokemon says  
“Hey! I was confident I could find the way, at least cut me some slack..” the Mysterious Figure says  
Then the Mysterious Figure smirks and says “Life is like tea in a teacup as you stir the tea with a spoon it swirls into something much more but, if you spill the tea there may not be much left thus ending tea time.”  
The toad-like pokemon rolls its eyes then says “ Oh..boy! Another philosophy what does this one mean? “

The Mysterious Figure changes his smirk into a smile then says “ It means there’s adventure wherever you go even if you end up there by accident, and even if your lost you can always find your way back on a straight path.”  
The toad-like Pokemon then giggle’s and says “Alright you win. Let’s hurry up and get to the Pokemon center.”  
The Mysterious Figure smiles and says “Aww…Worried about the rest of the family now are you that’s sweet..”  
The toad-like pokemon blushes and says “N-no i-its just t-that.. lets just go!”  
The Mysterious Figure chuckles and says “ Alright enough toying around let’s go”  
The two figure’s start walking towards the Pokemon Center unknown to there own destiny..

Pov. Draco  
I woke up to the sunlight hitting me from the curtains “aughh..to much light ughh…Wait!”  
All of sudden I remember that I have to continue my journey today, I get up and check the drawers from the side until I here a noise that I am all to familiar of.  
“Dratini!”

I turn to see my partner and starter Pokemon Faith a Dratini. “Good morning Faith I am glad you’re up because today is the day we get back to traveling again.”  
I then put my clothes on and my signature magician hat and I check the top drawer to find out my dad put something in here for me I then said outloud “ It’s a PokeGear!” I then look at the note attach to it.  
The note says “Just a little gift for your quick recovery I hope you like it –love your Dad

I then whisper “ Thanks Dad..”  
Then Faith gets on my shoulder and we set out to the front desk so we can check out. We headed downstairs and went into the lobby but what we saw shocked me big time and caused me to yell out  
“Whoa!!” I was holding my mouth a gaped because of the trainer that was getting his Pokemon healed at the front desk.  
He look to be About 6 1/2 feet tall, with Messy Black curly hair and Blue-Green eyes. He sports a Blue Half Frame glasses on his face .  
He wears a Green & Blue stripped t-shirt, Black jeans, Dark Blue shoes, Blue Beats headphones and what appears to be a Water stone and Leaf Stone necklace.  
But the Pokemon on his shoulder I have never seen anything like it..

The Pokemon was frog-like except It has light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. Its eyes, which have yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils  
I run up to this figure and say “ What kind of pokemon is that it’s so awesome!”  
The figure smiles then says “ You know before you ask things like that shouldn’t introductions be in order”  
I then realized my mistake and frown and said “ Oh..I am sorry I didn’t mean to be rude my names Draco!”  
I then return my smile and hold out my hand waited for a hand shake.  
He smiles and we shake hands then says “ My name is William Evera. And this” he points to the frog-like pokemon “Is Glenda”  
He continues “ We came from Kalos a region pretty far away from here.. We moved to Hoenn after a incident in Geosenge Town in Kalos .

Wow he’s had it rough has he? Damn..Oh well.. The past is the past.. I should tell him some stuff about myself  
I was about to say something until he gives me a weird look I then decided to ask “What? Oh! The reason why my left eye is red,and my red is green is because I fell into a coma when I was fourteen years old and for some reason when I woke up they were like this..”

He frowns then says “Actually I was really wondering about the Pokemon sitting on your shoulder. But I am deeply sorry about what time you lost.  
I then smile and say “ Don’t be. The past is the past, If you keep worrying about the past your only hurting yourself, and the time that everyone spent worrying and trying to cure you would be wasted.  
I then said “ This is Faith a Dratini and, my starter.”  
“Dra~ Dra~Dratini!”

We both smile at each other and I said “ Where you heading next?”  
My mind wasn’t ready for what happen next and before William can respond  
“Pewter City!” Glenda responded  
I was shocked and said “Dude! Your Pokemon can talk!”

William chuckled and said “ heh..Yeah I taught Glenda how to speak our language it took a while but, she finally got it down.”  
I then said “ Seriously? You can do that how?”  
William then said “Well..I can teach you how and, then you can teach Faith if you want too sometime..”  
I then say “ I will think about it..”  
William then asked me “Where are you heading Draco?”  
I then smiled confidently and responded “ The same place as you..Pewter City.”

William then asked “ If it’s okay monsieur Draco would it be okay if we tagged along, It would be more fun that and plus we really don’t have anything to do. We just came to this region for a vacation.”  
I smiled so wide that it looked like my lips would fall off I then said “Sure! It would be fun to have another travel buddie right Faith?”  
I looked to Faith and for some reason she is irritated.  
(Is she okay?)

Pov. Faith

I guess it would be okay for two more people to travel with us but, I was snapped out of my thoughts by Draco snapping his fingers in from of me..  
He frowns and says “Faith are you okay? You are starting to worry me..”  
I then say with a smile “Yeah! I am fine! I was just thinking..”  
He then smiles and says “ Okay well..We are having William travel with us along with his Pokemon Glenda.”

The Pokemon that I now know as Glenda jumped off William’s shoulder and in front of me and says with a smile “Bonjour Faith! I hope we can be best friends!”  
I then say with a smile “Yeah..Me too.”  
We both then got back on our trainers shoulder’s and waited until Draco was finish with the checkout papers.

Pov. William

It’s going to be a blast traveling with Draco and Faith. I started thinking to myself (I wonder what’s going to happen on our adventure’s?)  
We started walking out towards the path to pewter city, and I wondered why he was in the hospital rooms upstairs .The rooms that are for rent are downstairs, not upstairs.  
I then asked him “ Hey why did you come from the hospital rooms?”  
What he said next was what shocked me and my own Pokemon Glenda.

Draco and Faith winced and Draco says “ W-we were attacked by a Team Rocket Grunt because, he wanted Faith and I said I wouldn’t give her to him and, t-then he brought out a tazer and said how he would taze me to death. But then Faith protected me with Dragon Rage and ended up killing the grunt with the move, but it blasted me back from the blast.  
Me and Glenda winced and then I said “Well I am glad you’re okay..” (I can’t believe they were attacked! This gives me a more of a reason to tag along..If we are together I am sure we can beat anything that stands in our way.)  
Draco then notices my worry and says “It’s okay man we will be alright. Thanks for the worry though.”  
We both smile as we walk down the path as we walked down the path we come across a bug type pokemon with green diamond shaped wings and tail.

I then identify it with my pokedex with I got a long time ago from my dad along with my trainer kit.  
Draco notices the device and says “ Whoa..What is that?” I then turn to him and say “It’s a Pokedex it’s basically a encyclopedia that analyzes pokemon and records data”  
Draco then smiles wide and says “ AW! That’s sick! I wish I had one..”  
I responded by saying “ Well..You need to meet a professor to get one otherwise you’re not getting one, well legal wise anyway..”  
Draco then asked “ So what’s the pokemon name?”  
I responded “ It’s Vibrava the dual type pokemon, Although this one must be a loner considering that it’s far away from where it should be in this type of season..”  
Draco then looks shocked

I then asked Draco “Are you okay?”  
Draco then puts on a big smile and asks “ Is it a dragon type?”  
I then say to Draco “ Actually its a dragon type and ground type..”  
Draco then says “ Alright!! Let’s go Faith we are going to make a new dragon friend!”  
I then thought (well this is interesting)

Pov. Faith

I jumped off Draco’s shoulder and got in a battle stance. The Vibrava was shaking probably scared to fight..  
Then all of a sudden a Pokemon jumps out of the shrubs of the woods and attacks the Vibrava  
“Aughhhh” the voice is male no doubt about it.  
I rush to help the Vibrava only to get grabbed by the pokemon that attacked him.  
It’s a Nidoking and boy does he look mad..  
“And just where do you think your going?” the male Nidoking asked  
I then said “ I was going to help the Vibrava that you hurt you jerk..”  
He then laugh then said “Yeah right!“ he raises his fist and was about to punch me but It never came instead I heard a scream then before I knew it..I was dropped to the ground..  
William quickly called out again “ Water Gun!”  
Draco then ran towards me and hug me, grateful that I am not seriously hurt I then felt warmth..

Draco then said “ I am so glad you’re okay!! If you got hit by that..The Nidoking’s special ability would have activated which is poison point. And if I lost you..” Draco started to cry  
Here I was being hugged by Draco while he let out his tears. By the time he was finish crying the battle with the Nidoking was over. The Nidoking had left knowing it can’t defeat Glenda..  
William then asked Draco “ Are you okay?”  
Draco responds with a crooked smile “ Yeah…Thank you if you weren’t here then Faith would have been dead..”  
Glenda then came over and hugged me and asked “ Are you okay!? You’re not seriously hurt are you?  
I then Respond still scared “ Yeah..I am okay just..a bit scared..” I stared at my trainer, and then I jumped on his shoulder .  
I then wrapped my tail lightly around his neck, and then I put my head against his chin.

I then lick his chin and said “ I am glad you’re okay I don’t know what I would do if I lost you..”  
Draco smiled and said “ Alright let’s go check up on our friend over here..”  
Draco walks over towards the Vibrava and then the Vibrava backs up into a tree..  
I then say “ It’s okay we aren’t going to hurt you..My trainer Draco and his Friend want to help you along with me and Glenda..”  
The Vibrava then says “ Okay..T-Thank you!”  
I then say with a smile “ No problem!”

Pov. Draco

Man.. Today’s been a crazy day we need to set up camp I hope that potion helps him. I look at the Vibrava on my other shoulder  
(Looks like I got another rider)  
I then Chuckle which ends up getting William’s attention  
William then looked at me with a amusing smile and asks “ What’s funny?”  
I then say with a smile “Nothing”  
I then stop and then I turn to William then I tell him “ Let’s set up camp here we will need the rest especially after today’s experience..”

We set up the sleeping bags and the small ones for Glenda, and Faith, as well as Vibrava (I will ask him if he wants to join me on my journeys tomorrow.)  
Everyone but me says “Goodnight!”  
Then I said “And don’t let the Dragons fight!”  
Everyone Laugh and, then everyone but me fell asleep..  
(Faith….)  
I then suddenly felt a presence like I was being watch but, I never had this much of a good senses I wonder who is watching me..  
(Where are you…?)  
I would shift around like I was asleep so I could get a good view of my surrounding’s  
(But I don’t see anything..I am probably just tired.)  
I shook it off  
(Pewter city huh..? that place will be where I challenge the gym leader..)  
I thought one more last thing before I fell asleep..

(My First Gym Battle…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the other chapters up tomorrow..I got to do some things.


	5. Spiraling Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't Own Pokémon! Only my OC's! William, Leena, Martin, And Glenda belong to ElementalSnivy! He asked for his OC's to be in my fanfic I only responded with a positive answer.
> 
> Remember feel free to put a honest review so I know if I am doing good.

Pov. Draco 

~~~~Draco’s dream~~~~~~

I woke up and found myself on a bed in a room that I wasn’t familiar of..I then asked myself in a whisper “Is this a dream?”  
I then heard a sound behind the door and stared at it, unsure if I want to go towards the door I am not familiar of..  
I then walked towards the door and slowly twist the doorknob, I then opened the door and found stairs leading downstairs..

I whispered “ I wonder who is in there..I guess it’s time to find out..”  
I then walked downstairs and then proceeded to open a door that leads to the kitchen.  
What I saw shocked me completely, it was me and a beautiful Dragonair but, that’s not what shocked me.  
What really shocked me was the four little baby Dratini’s in the kitchen they both had oddly different colors, some that looks like that would come from my bloodline..  
The one sitting on the right looked like the youngest its eye’s was red, and its underbelly was a bright red and its back was a dark blue, instead of its orb being a light-blue it’s a light green instead.  
The one on the left looks to be the oldest, but its coloring is a bit familiar.. Its left eye is red and it’s right eye is green, it’s underbelly is a turquoise color and it’s back is a bright red, instead of the orb being a light-blue it’s a mixture of red and green.  
The one in the middle looks to be the second oldest and looks a little more like a Dratini should be, it has the white underbelly that you normally see on a Dratini, it’s back is the same color as a normal Dratini but a tad darker. It’s eyes are a dark magenta..  
And finally the one in the back looks Young and..How should I put it.. angelic like.. everything is white accept for its orb and the orb is a very bright yellow.  
Then what I heard next made me nearly faint..

“Draco sweetie..Did you get todays info on the weather? So I can make sure to plant the Oran berry seeds at the right time.. “The Female Dragonair asked.  
My dream self says “ Yes I did and they said it’s going to be raining tomorrow morning.”  
It doesn’t end there either I felt like I wanted to cut my ear’s off then clean the insides of them after what I heard next..  
“Oooh! hey dad can we help out mom? Huh? Huh? Huh? So can we!?” The Youngest Dratini asks energetically  
My dream self then smiles and says “ Of course!”  
The youngest Dratini then starts hopping around screaming “ Yeeeaaaaah!!”  
I started to chuckle myself watching what could be the weirdest and most amusing dream of my life.  
But I wanted to know if this dream had a meaning.. I continue to watch  
The baby Dratinis then decided to go outside to play  
It was just my Dream Self and the Dragonair left in the kitchen..  
But what I saw and heard next, I just couldn’t comprehend..

The dragonair started to move toward’s my dream self but in a seductive manner and I could have sworn I heard the Dragonair purr..  
The dragonair then wrapped around my dream self and said in a seductive manner “Are you prepare for tonight…My love”  
I then started to blush very hard from watching this..THIS IS SO WRONG… and weird, or is it..?  
My Dream self then says with a blush still implanted on his face “ S-sure I-I a-am u-up f-for i-it..”  
I stared with complete shock in my own eyes..I am going to have sex with a Pokemon..? Isn’t that wrong?  
I have heard on news that anyone that’s caught in a relationship with a pokemon is charged with pokephilia and there trainer’s license will be revoked, and they will be in prison for 14 years..  
I then say to myself “T-that’s no..It’s wrong it has to be...”  
I then start to hear voices “ ..wake up.. It’s time to go…Wake up..”  
I am then consume by light

~End of dream~~~~~~~~~

Pov. Draco  
I waked up and I screamed “Whoooaaaahh!!”  
I was freaking out from the dream I had..It was weird and a bit scary..If not maybe I am a freak..  
My scream got everybody’s attention including the Vibrava, they all head my direction and ask at the same time  
William asks with a worried look “Are you okay?”  
Glenda then asks with a worried look as well “Was it a nightmare?”  
Faith then gets on my shoulder then wraps around my neck lightly and then licks my chin..  
Faith then tries to speak to Draco “i.s D.ra.co o.ka.y?  
My eyes widen at what I am hearing  
I then shout out “You can talk!?”  
William then smirks then says “ Well..You said that you wanted to think about Faith being able to talk. But you never said if Faith wanted to talk..”  
I then put on a confusing expression and said “What? I don’t really understand what you mean..?”  
William then smiles and says “Well..Faith wanted to be able to talk to you and she wanted me to teach her, Faith told Glenda and then Glenda translated what she wanted for me.  
William smiles and says “She’s still got quite a bit before she’s good at speaking correctly, right now I am having her sound out what she wants to say.”  
I then smile and say “ Thanks I appreciate it.”  
We both fist bumped  
I then feel something land on my other shoulder I turn my head to see the Vibrava he then speaks bits of his name which I can’t understand of course..  
Then Glenda says “He says if it’s not too much trouble can he tag along with you guys”  
I then say with a smile “Sure! It’s going to be fun having another dragon friend around!”  
I then start walking towards my bag with Faith around my neck and Vibrava on my shoulder.  
I started thinking  
(That dream..What was it..?)

Pov. William

I started wondering what was that dream he had? It must have been one heck of a dream to make him yell out like that..  
I then started pondering when I felt like I was being watch..

Who’s there..? I don’t see anyone yet.. I feel lik- I was brought out of my thoughts when something tapped my shoulder  
“Glenda were you the one watching me? I felt like I was being watched by someone.” I asked her  
“N-no I-i w-was j-just c-came o-over h-here t-to t-tell y-you s-something..” Glenda says with worry while she blushed

I then frowned and asked “Are you okay? You’re not sick are you..?”  
Glenda then says quickly with a smile “ No! I am fine! Really I am..”  
I then smile and asked “Okay now what was it that you were going to say to me.”  
“Shouldn’t we let out Leena and Martin? We haven’t let them out since we healed them in the Pokemon Center..”  
I then facepalmed myself then respond “ O-ooh..no.. I am going to get a scolding from Leena..”  
I then say with a wavering smile “ O-okay let’s let them out.”  
I take the two pokeballs from my bag and then I said to myself (I am screwed)

Pov. Glenda

I hope Leena doesn’t get too rough on William..  
William throws the Pokeballs in the air and two Pokemon stands before me and William..  
One is fox-like and the other is a tadpole  
These two Pokemon are Leena and Martin  
Leena is an Eevee and Martin is a Mudkip..  
Leena then says to William angrily “ What the heck William!? Why did you keep us coop up in that pokeball!? We told you to let us out the moment you healed us!”  
William frowns then said “I-I know, I know, and I am sorry…”

Then we hear a voice from the distance..  
“Hey! Guys it’s time to go come on let’s get going to Pewter City!” It was Draco’s voice  
William then said to the confused Leena and Martin that he will explain later..

Time Skip ~ 20 minutes later  
Location: The Path to Pewter City

Pov. Draco

“And that’s the whole story about how me and William became friends..” I just finish explaining the story of how me and William crossed paths..  
William then asks me “So..Draco what’s your goal/dream?”  
I then brought a confident smirk and said “To be the best Dragon master trainer in the world, and then crush my father at the Elite four in Johto!”  
William eyes widen and asks “ Wait your Lance’s son!? Lance the one that’s mastered in training Dragon types, and the same one that’s the champion..”  
I then say confidently “Yep! That’s him!”  
William then says with a smile “ That’s so cool..”  
I then felt something tug on my shoulder and I look and see faith.  
Faith then says with a smile “ Draco”  
Whoa! I can’t believe she’s already getting my name down.. That’s quick and she only started 20 minutes ago..

My stomach then growls then I forgot that I haven’t ate since the incident with the Team Rocket Grunt  
William then chuckles and says “ You’re hungry?”  
I then chuckle myself and say “Yeah! I haven’t eaten since the incident with the Team Rocket Grunt”  
William then looks at me seriously with a look that says ‘You no eat for two days You crazy Monsieur’ and says “ When we get to Pewter City I am going to fix you and the team a meal!”  
I then smiled and said “ Well..That won’t be long because we are already here.”  
I then said “ I will go check us a room..”  
William looks at me with fire in his eyes and says “ And I will go get the ingredients we need for cooking the ultimate feast!”  
Before I knew it..He was running into the pokemart  
(William I am glad I met you my journey has been more hell of a fun since I met you.)

Pov. ?  
“So..How’s the report coming along..?”  
“Uhuh..uhuh.. Interesting…”  
“I see.. Okay.. bye..”  
“ Let’s see what your made of Spiral.. show me your hidden potential that lies in your eyes”  
“Show me..You got what it takes to protect the ones you hold dear to you.. And prove me that you are the spiral that I have been searching for, for too long.”  
“Spiral”  
“Never forget..”

Pov. Draco

Location: inside the Pokemon Center

We just finish eating some Oran berry stew and damn was it good he ought open his own restaurant..  
“ugh…so full” I said out loud  
Faith then smiles at me the licks my neck and then my jaw..  
I then chuckle and say “I know I have food on me but, that doesn’t mean you have to smooch it all off of me.”

Faith blushes then says “ D..r.a..c..o .l.i.k..e..”  
I then blush myself then say “Uh..Yeah I like that..”  
I then pick Faith up from my neck and then put her down..I then said” Hey guys I am going to bed if you need anything that’s where I will be..” 

They all nodded towards me, I got in my bed and layed down I then felt the same presence from earlier something watching me again..  
I then tried shifting to where I could get a good look but, it’s hard to see with the lights turn off.  
I soon feel the presence go away.  
(What is watching me? Does it know I am awake?)  
I then thought about tomorrow it’s going to be intense.. the rock type gym and my first gym battle)


	6. Rock and Roll!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I Don't own Pokémon! Only my OC's! William, Martin, Leena, And Glenda belong to ElementalSnivy! He requested for his OC's to be in my fanfic and I accepted.

Pov. Draco  
Location: In front of Pewter City’s gym

I stood there in front of the rock type gym trying to work up the courage to go in and win. I need confidence in order for me to concentrate and win this..  
William notices my worry and smiles then says “Don’t worry you got this!”  
I then hear Glenda say “Yeah! Don’t worry we will support you from the sidelines!”  
Leena then says “Yeah! Just keep calm and you will do just fine!  
I then feel something wrap around my neck and I look down and see my partner Faith..  
Faith looks at me with worry then says “ Draco o.k.a..y?”  
I then remember something important from my dad when he was teaching me a little bit more about dragon type pokemon when I was 6 years old

Flashback~  
Location: Johto region Blackthorn City

“Hey! Dad!” I was running to catch up to my dad before he left for his job at the Pokemon Elite Four.  
My dad turns around and looks at me and says “ What’s up? You know you will see me again.”  
I then smile and say “But you promise you would teach me a little about Pokemon dad?”  
“eh..I did didn’t I…”  
I then nodded my head and said “ Yeah! You did!”  
My dad then smirks and says “ Okay! Listen up..When you battle with pokemon you need to stay calm, if you worry or panic your Pokemon will as well.. So remember always keep a straight and confident face..”  
I then hug my dad and say “Thanks dad! You’re the best!”

End of Flashback~

Pov. Draco  
Yeah..Thats right I got to remain calm and confident if I am going to win this..I then walk with Faith around my shoulder into the rock type gym  
Then a referee came over to us and asked “Are you here to challenge Flint the rock type gym leader?”  
I smirk then say “Yeah! I am!”  
“Okay right this way please..” The referee says  
We walked until we came upon a arena filled with small rock-like pillars, with the pokeball symbol in the middle..  
I looked forward and there was my opponent..  
“Hahah!! It’s been awhile since we had a challenger welcome to my gym! My name is Flint and I will be your opponent!” Flint says  
“..But may I ask how many pokemon do you have?” Flint asks with a smile  
I then smirk and said “Two pokemon. I guess we are going 2v2.”  
Flint nods and says “But that doesn’t mean I will hold back on ya!”  
We then get in our positions and I looked to the side and I see William, Leena, Martin, and Glenda waving at me with support.  
The referee then says “ The battle between Trainer Draco, and Gym Leader Flint will begin!”  
Flint throws his pokeball then says “Geodude come and wreck em!” the light from the pokeball dispersed and revealed a geodude  
“Geo!Geo!Geo!” the geodude is pumped up  
I then call out “Your up Vibrava time to wind things up!” Vibrava then jumps off my shoulder and moves to the battlefield  
Flint calls out “Go geodude! Use Rock smash!”  
I then spit out quickly “Dodge it! And use dragonbreath!”  
Vibrava manage to dodge it and use dragonbreath, but it doesn’t look like it took much damage  
“Hahah! You will have to do more damage than that if you are going to win against my rock type” Flint says with a smirk  
Damn..He’s right no..I need a strategy! That’s it! I then call out to my vibrava and said “Vibrava use sand tomb to blast geodude towards the pillars!”  
I then saw him lose his smirk for a brief moment but, then it was replaced by him saying “Geodude! Use harden!”  
Vibrava then uses sand tomb on geodude and then the attack is not very effective..  
“Haha! See i-Wha! Flints geodude then all of a sudden gets blown back into the pillars and faints  
The referee then says “ Geodude is unable to battle! And the win goes to Draco!”  
“Alright!!” I said outloud  
“Great Job Draco!” William says from the stands  
“Don’t get too cocky Draco you still got my last pokemon.” Flint says with a smirk.  
“Alright! Go Onix!” Flint throws out the pokemon Onix  
“O-oh crap..” I whisper to myself  
Flint then calls out “ Onix! Use Wrap!”  
Oh No! if that move gets Vibrava. That’s going to do some very bad damage I got to counter that move somehow “ Vibrava Counter with Dragonbreath!”  
It hit’s but that doesn’t stop the onix from using the move..

“Vi..Bra….va..” The move wrap was too much for Vibrava and there forth fainted..   
I then return Vibrava to his pokeball and then I call out Faith from around my neck, I then say “ Alright! We got this Faith! Faith use Dragon Tail!”  
Faith then used Dragon Tail and it seemed effective but, not much..  
Flint then smirk and said “Okay! Onix use Wrap!”  
I then screamed out “No! Dodg- I was cut off by Faith crying out in pain..  
“no..What do I do..Come on! Think!” but then all of a sudden there was a bright light  
“aghh..What is that light..!?” I said outloud  
The light went away then standing in the middle of the field was a Beautiful Dragonair, like the one in my dream…  
“Faith you evolved!”

Pov. Faith  
I felt intense pain as I felt like everything in my body was being crushed, I started to feel faint I then remembered what I said after my first battle with Draco..  
“I don’t want to lose..I don’t want to be abandoned again..I don’t want to be alone..”  
Then all of a sudden I felt weird and different. I also felt more powerful then normal..  
I heard my trainer call out with excitement “Faith you evolved!”  
Draco then said “Quick use dragonbreath! while there defense is down!”  
I did as I was told, but all of a sudden something else comes out instead of dragonbreath and hits the onix directly..  
Onix then wobbled backwards and hit one of the pillars and fainted..  
The referee then says outloud “Onix is unable to battle! The Winner goes to Draco!”  
I then heard everyone from the sidelines go in a uproar..Then Flint goes up to Draco and says “Congrats Draco! You have earned the Rock Badge!”  
Then Draco hugged me and said with a smile “ We got the Rock Badge Faith!”  
We then headed back to the pokemon center and healed our team as well as ate some sitrus cake to celebrate our victory.  
I then went into Dracos bedroom and stood at the edge looking at his red hair I then got closer to his face and then licked his cheek I blushed at the thought of him waking up..  
I then wrapped around him while he was asleep and put his lips on mine and kissed him..  
“Dra..dra…nair..” I moaned out then got out of the kissed and on to my own bed I then whispered to myself “I shouldn’t be doing this..It’s wrong and I know it..”  
I then go to sleep unaware of me being watched..  
Pov. Glenda  
What!? Did she just kiss him!? No I am sure she just kissed him! Maybe I should talk with her about my own problem as well.. I look over to where William is asleep at I then go to sleep..  
Pov. ?  
“It Has Begun.. The start of something new and the change for mankind and Pokemon alike…”  
“I want you to prove them wrong…I believe in you Draco!”  
“Your decision will decide the future of Humanity itself!”


	7. Stained Eyes

Pov. Draco  
Location: Inside Pewter City’s Pokemon Center

“Ughh…” man trying to get used to wake up early is pretty hard.. It’s probably going to take me awhile to adjust..  
“Oh! I just remembered today is going to be the day we celebrate our victory at the amusement park..That come’s once a year..” I said to myself  
Yesterday night before we all went to bed, William said that the carnival was coming into pewter city..We then decided to stay one more night before heading off toward’s Cerulean City..  
I get out of bed so I could throw my handmade Magician Cloak on along with my Magician Hat..  
I then look over to my left to see if Faith was still asleep sadly she was..  
I then frown and said to myself “I hope she gets up soon..I know she was really tired from yesterday’s gym battle..”  
My mind then went towards the dream I had two days ago.. “…it’s probably nothing..They all look similar,but..I am sure that was Faith in my dream that night…”  
I shook my head and then went to the bathroom to wash my face I then said to myself while looking in the mirror “No…That dream has to mean nothing! It’s wrong to like your pokemon like that is it…?”  
“…If I did then..If someone was able to find out..I would lose my trainers license and my own pokemon..”

I then ask myself “Why am I so worried about this!?”  
Then suddenly I hear something calling out..  
“Draco okay?” it was Faith’s voice  
I then respond “Yeah! I am fine! Just dropped something!”  
I lied I wasn’t fine I was worrying about something that I shouldn’t be getting so worked up for..  
Faith then asked “Draco need any help?”  
I then smiled and said “Nah..I am fine.”  
But its like she won’t give in..Somehow she is not convinced that I am okay.. It’s like she knows how I feel then suddenly I remember something that my father told me before I turned 14..  
“Remember your pokemon can sense your feeling’s anytime and will most likely worry themselves if you don’t get rid of those negative emotions.”  
I then hear Faith attempt to open the door to the bathroom..  
But what faith said next made me turn red, almost as red as the red hair I got on my head..  
Faith then asked “Are y..ou su..re? I c..a..n make y..o.u fe..el good..”  
I almost had a nosebleed from just the way she said it..  
I then decided that this is enough I turned the knob to the door and behind the door revealed Faith my dragon type companion.  
She went up to me and coiled around my body and hugged tight I then started to feel a little bit of pain and said“Ugh..Okay..Faith your starting to hurt..me..”  
She lets go and then has a sad face.  
Faith then looks at me and asks “F..ai..th hurt Draco..?”  
I then smile and said “No..It’s alright just..hug lightly next time..Also I don’t think that I can carry you on my shoulder anymore.”  
She then frowns and then smiles and says “Can I walk besi..de you then..?”  
I then respond “ Sure! I don’t mind that’s kinda what you are going to have to do from now on anyways unless you want to be in the pokeball.”  
I then hear some shuffling over in William’s room..  
(I wonder what’s going on over there..)  
Me and Faith then set out to the meeting spot we talked about yesterday with William and Glenda along with Martin and Leena.

Pov. Glenda  
I woke up to a weird feeling along with something different I felt like my body change along with myself being more stronger..  
I looked at myself in the mirror which is the bathroom and screamed “Eeeeeekkk!!”  
I then look over and saw the bathroom door burst open..  
“Aughh!! Why is a wild pokemon in here!?” William was wide awake and throwing out questions.  
“Cool it! It’s me Glenda, Monsieur William..” I said to him hoping he would realize that I am missing from the bed and that I evolved..  
“Oh!? Glenda you evolved! This is great!” William exclaimed happily  
I then remembered what we told each other yesterday and sweatdropped I then said to William “Uhh..Monsieur William aren’t we supposed to be meeting Draco at the amusement park?”  
William then panics and then starts to grab his stuff along with his Beats and we start to head out..

Pov. ?  
Location: Unknown

“The Time starts now!” The unknown figure says  
“Shut it…I am coming don’t get your hind legs in a twist..” I said  
“You need to learn not to be so grumpy all the time..If I wasn’t so nice I would have exiled you a long time ago, you’re lucky I just gave you a three thousand year ban”The unknown figure says  
“And you need to learn when not to be such a bitch..If you didn’t have the legends to protect you and you weren’t so powerful..I would so make you my-” I couldn’t finish what I was going to say before I was slammed into the wall.  
“I would do your best not to speak to me like that..Otherwise I will have you banned for another three thousand years..” the unknown figure says with a calm expression  
“…Besides he’s your problem too since you created him..He also looks up to your sorry flank.” The unknown figure says  
I then smirk and said “ I can’t help it if I am too cunning..Tch..Half of the time the kid annoys the distortion out of me..”  
I then said “Tch..We could have got rid of him a long time ago..but no you decided to keep him..”  
I then was smacked to the ground  
“Every living thing deserves a chance at living! I don’t know why you had act like this ever since you were first created I am surprise I haven’t erased you from existence, but you know something everyone deserves a second chance.. Even the ones that do the most hideous acts”  
I then stood up and silently stared at the figure in front of me..Then I stared at the planet its self.  
(…..)

Pov. Draco  
It’s been about 30 minutes what’s taking them so long.. All of a sudden I felt a hell of a lot of pain in my eyes I then started to slowly stagger in place.  
“Aaaaaaaghhhhhhh!!!” I screamed out loud getting the attention of nearly half-of the amusement park I am pretty sure the first to notice was Faith considering she was right next to me..  
Faith started to panicked and she asked “ Draco!? what’s wrong!?”  
“Aaaaaaaghhhhhhh!!!” It hurts so much I can’t stop screaming I heard somebody call 911, I then begin to feel very bad.. I then threw up on the ground..  
I then started thinking bad thoughts the pain was so unbearable why is this happening..? My eyes never done this to me..  
“Hold on! We are coming Draco!” It was William and Glenda as well as Leena and Martin..  
I Can’t take this I started to run, I heard William and Faith call out to me telling me to stop running..But I couldn’t I felt the need to relief myself..  
I then saw a rollercoaster I stood on the tracks..I was losing my vision I heard Faith scream and William yelling, I felt faint, then pain, then darkness.. Then nothing..

Pov. Faith

I was standing by Draco at the meeting spot where we were supposed to meet William and Glenda and the other’s but, then all of a sudden..  
“Aaaaaaaghhhhhhh!!!” Draco yelled out in agony  
I then looked towards him I didn’t know what to do..I then asked him “Draco!? What’s wrong!?”  
I then heard someone say they were calling something about 911..I wasn’t paying attention as I was focus on Draco..I wanted to help so much! But I don’t know what to do..I feel worthless..  
I then heard William and Glenda and the others they were a fair distance away then they said “Hold on! We are coming Draco!”  
But then all of a sudden he started to run, I took chase and then I saw what he was going for..It was railing’s and coming his direction was a moving rollercoaster!  
“Draco! Draco! Don’t please..” I tried to rush onto the railings but I was holded back by some giant frog-like pokemon that looks like Glenda I then realize it is Glenda..But just in her second evolution form.. It’s not that hard to tell if it’s Glenda.  
“Noooooo!!” I screamed out before I knew it he was ran over by the rollercoaster he flew from the railing all the way out in front of one of the food stands  
We rushed to him and to see if he was alive..I then started to feel weak in my heart..Like I felt I was about to lose the most important person in my life.  
A ambulance came and we rode in there with him I felt broken empty…Please don’t do this..DON’T DIE!!  
William and Glenda both had a look of dread..

Pov. ?  
Location  
“hahahahahahah!!” I laugh at what had just occur to Draco.  
The unknown figure was not amuse more mad rather than amuse “You don’t care about him at all do you?”  
I then said with a smirk “No..I don’t as a matter of fact..I could care less if he died right then and there” I responded  
The unknown figure sighs and then says “I wish you would care about him.. And not be so cold about everything and to him..”  
“Well..I don’t and probably never will so..Fuck you!” I responded  
“If you do I will make it to where your gender is swapped so that way you never will have a manhood so go ahead try it and see what happens! Also your forgetting about the legends that protect me.. The unknown figure threatens  
I then shiver at the thought of me being female I then said “fine you win!”  
“Now let’s get going we got to awaken his hidden powers that lie in his eyes before something bad happens to him!” The Unknown figure says

Pov. Faith  
Location: Pokemon Center in Pewter city

“…I don’t know when he will wake up..We are trying our best but we have never encountered something like this..Right now he is in a coma and will most likely never wake up..” The docter says to William then walks off..  
William and Glenda both went back downstairs to there rooms so they could sleep, I on the other hand stayed.  
He will never wake up…? I will never be able to talk, battle, smile, love.., and eat with Draco again?  
Why..? Why him!? I felt cold and empty..I hate it! Why..couldn’t I do anything am I really this worthless..?  
And soon I drift asleep hoping that he will wake up tomorrow..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all of you enjoyed this new chapter! See ya next time!


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew..Sorry for being so late on updating life has kept me busy..Well I don't have much to say but this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN POKEMON!! ALL OC"S BELONG TO THERE RESPECTIVE OWNERS!

Pov. William

Location: Inside Pewter’s City Pokemon Center

I stood in front of the counter waiting for Nurse Joy to come back, Still shocked from what I just heard 20 minutes ago..

Flashback~ 1 hour ago

Pov. William

I woke up to sunshine hitting my face I then decided that I need to go check up on Draco..But before that..  
I decided to take a shower and then put on some clean clothes while I was combing my hair I thought about what happen to Draco yesterday..  
(What was that..? Why did he do that..? What was wrong with him..?)

I then left the bathroom and went to get Glenda, Martin, and Leena..I also took Vibrava in too as well since he had nowhere to go since Draco is in the hospital rooms upstairs..  
I tried to get Faith to leave with us but, she refused to leave Draco alone by himself..  
I walked into the room then woke everyone up and we headed out towards not the pokemon Center but, the phone booth because I have to let Draco’s parents know what happened to him..  
The whole time we walked there we were all silent, no one had exchange any words at all.

I then frowned and then dialed the number on the piece of paper that I found in his pockets of his magician cloak..  
(I never thought that anything like this.. would happened to a guy like him..He’s to cheerful..)  
It ringed over and over but, there was still no answer soon it went to voicemail. I then yelled out “DAMN IT!”  
I slammed the phone back on the hook and started to walk to the Pokemon Center..

But when I arrived I saw a whole bunch of ambulance’s.. in front of the Pokemon Center  
I have a bad feeling about this..  
I had a grim face on and walked towards the doctor that I met yesterday I then asked with a worried look “W-what h-happened?”  
He stares at me with a sorrow expression then shakes his head..  
I turned and looked at the direction of the Pokemon Center..  
Then suddenly a Officer is blasted out of the Pokemon Center..

(W-what did that!?)

I continued to look straight ahead with my whole pokemon team right behind me..  
Then I saw Faith walk out but, she was very sad.  
She continued to walk towards my direction and soon she starts bursting out crying.  
I then asked with dread in my voice “I-is h-he dead?”  
The docter then walks to me and puts his hand on my shoulder then says “Yes I am afraid so..I am so very sorry we tried everything we could..But It was just too late..”  
I then fall to my knees then screamed out “Noooooooooo!!”

It took me awhile to calm down I then got up and looked at everyone else Glenda was in tears, Martin had a very big frown on his face, Vibrava was crying for his new trainer as well as Faith..  
I then went inside and asked Nurse Joy if we could see Draco..She said that she’s got to make a call to the parents first telling them Draco has past away..

End of flashback~~

Present time

Pov. William

Location: Inside Pewter’s City Pokemon Center

I was then immediately snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a scream it was from Nurse Joy.  
I then ran upstairs then into the hall way that Nurse Joy went down..What I saw completely made me freeze completely..The room that Draco was in is glowing a color between Red and Green as well as a bit of yellow.  
“What’s going on!?” I asked  
Nurse joy replied quickly “I don’t know! When I was going to the fax room to call Draco’s parents it was glowing like this!”  
I stared at the door and wonder..  
(What does this all mean..?)

Pov. Draco

Time: Unknown

Location: Unknown

I woke up in some sort of room of white and then, I looked around a bit and noticed how huge The room was!  
“Holy Arceus..This Room is huge!! I could fit a swimming pool and arcade room in here If I wanted too!”I said outloud  
I then heard a giggle and looked around.  
But to no avail I saw nothing I was probably just imagining it..  
“Trust me child you are not imagining it.” I heard a voice and then the front door to my room opened and I could have sworn I was about to shit myself..  
Because the figure standing in front of me is.. 

“A-Arceus” I couldn’t speak clearly, I mean if you were visited by the Original One and the Creator of Pokemon and Mankind as well as the World, you would be shocked shitless too..  
“Please there’s no need for the swearing child..” Arceus stated clamly  
I had a shocked expression and I asked “Y-you c-can r-read m-minds..?”  
Arceus nodded

I then wondered why am I here? Oh Crap I just remembered I got hit by the rollercoaster because I wanted to relief myself of that horrifying pain..That wouldn’t stop..I am dead aren’t I!?  
Arceus then giggled  
Wait..HE is a SHE!? How come all of those books I read about the Orignal one at churches be wrong about the gender..Ugh that must be insulting a bit..I feel bad for Arceus..I also feel guilty for thinking that Arceus was a male  
Arceus then smiled and then said “It’s okay you don’t have to feel guilty the books that were created were based off the main book “A Jewel for Life” and was thought that I was a male because of the way I sounded but, on those days I was sick so my voice was distorted.”

I then smiled with relief that I didn’t offend Arceus.. I then asked “ Why am I her-“   
I couldn’t finish because of the door suddenly being smashed open.  
I then looked at the door with a bit of fear but who I saw I was not expecting..  
It was my dad! But how did he get here..?  
Arceus then turned then frowned she then asked dad “ Really? Why are you in your human form Giratina?  
I then spat out fast “WAIT!? WHAT!? MY DAD IS GIRATINA!!”  
“Ughh..Shut it! Your too loud!” Giratina said  
Giratina body started to shift now he was in his Pokemon form..”  
“What the hell is going on here!? This has to be some sick nightmare and I will wake up soon” I said to myself trying not to go insane  
Giratina then said “Well.. I am your father and guess what..  
I then was shaking afraid I was going to be attacked I then responded “What?”  
Giratina was smiling too wide it almost looks crooked “ Your mother…Its Arceus..”  
I stared blankly at him in disbelief and I soon turned to Arceus she nodded her head..  
I just about lost it..

“Aaaaaauuuuugggghhhh!!!!” I ran so fast out of the room but before I knew it I had tripped on something it was a shadow formed hand and soon the owner of that hand came out..  
It was the giver of nightmares Darkrai I tried to say something but, I could not because of so much fear in my body..  
Darkrai then started to leave but then he or she turned around and looked at me..For another minute then finally left..  
Soon Giratina and Arceus caught up to me  
I looked at there direction and asked “How did this happen!?”  
They looked at each other and, for a minute I saw hesitation in Giratina eyes  
Then he nodded at Arceus then turned to me.  
“Come with us..” Giratina said he started walking ahead down the long white corridor.  
We then went inside a room that looks like it would be used for meetings and boy was there a lot of chairs..

Arceus then pointed to a chair which was across from her.  
I then sat down and soon Arceus begin her story of my origin.  
“ A long time ago about 1000 million years ago after the incident with the Jewel of life, every legendary was doing there assigned duties..I however was looking over the world to see if there was any chaos..Now at this time however Giratina wasn’t banish to the distortion world..So keep that in mind. Anyway I was looking over the world making sure there was no danger..When my door was suddenly smashed down..Giratina walked in.”

Arceus paused for a minute then continued “ And I asked why he dared smash my door down but, he didn’t answer and, he just continued to move towards my direction..Soon he stopped in front of me then with the tentacles around his back..He grabbed me and turned me around, and raped me..” Arceus paused again  
Arceus then said with a calm voice “ And then the legends heard noise and saw the busted down door..But by that time it was too late, he had succeeded in raping me.. I had ordered him banish to the distortion world for three thousand years..And one thousand year later, I had my child you..Draco” she finished  
She was raped!? What the Hell!? I can’t believe this..I am the son of the Under world Demon and rapist!? What the hell!? How come she hasn’t killed him!?

Giratina then smirked and said “ Thank you! That’s what I said! But apparently she is too nice to kill.”  
I then Glare at Giratina and said “You Shut hell up!”  
Giratina then glared back and said “What did you say to me you piece of shit!?”  
I then put on the most courageous face and said “Fight me! You Dumbass rapist!”  
Giratina then laugh and then stared directly at me and said “ Its your death wish kid!!”  
But before I could attack I was surrounded by light and couldn’t move..  
Arceus frowned then said “Enough! I know you feel bad for me Draco but, its okay he is not a threat anymore since Ash took care of him..Also I want you two to get a long and learn to forgive each other..But”

Arceus paused then looked at the world and said “It’s time for you to go we will see each other again soon I promise sweetie..”  
I then asked quickly “ Wait! Who’s Ash!?”  
Arceus then said “ Ash ketchum is a pokemon trainer and I am pretty sure fate will set you up with him real soon..He’s also saved the legendary’s countless times including myself..”  
Before I could ask anything else I was then thrown into the portal and soon I got up and saw a door I walked towards it..  
I opened the door but as soon as I did I felt very tired and soon I dropped onto the floor..  
The last thing I heard it sounded like William and Nurse Joy calling for help and saying I am alive..

Pov. Giratina

I cannot believe what that kid just said to me! Then again I did raped Arceus..But if I didn’t his sorry ass wouldn’t have been born so he should be happy I did..  
“You know when he is angry he acts a whole lot like you then again..At least we were able to activate his hidden powers..Inside of his eyes..” Arceus said  
“Now would you like to cuddle with me Gira? And maybe if you do I will let you have a little treat later on..” Arceus says seductively  
I smirked then said “Only if you can handle me!”  
Arceus then says seductively “ Oh..I assure you that I can handle you..”  
We then walked out of the meeting hall  
(I hope you will stop being and ass, and turn into my son Draco..I regret what I did..But we all must forgive right…?)


	9. Nighttime Worrys

Pov. William  
Time: Night  
Location: In the streets of Cerulean City

"Hmm..Lets see..What do we need to stock up on?" I said to no one in mind.  
But it was too bad that I wasn't watching where I was going because then someone ran into me..  
I then fell backwards on the ground with the guy in front of me..

His hair color is silver, skin is somewhat tan but not much, body type is athletic but not bulky, a bit over average height.  
His canines are sharper than the average, eye color is silver.

He was wearing a Grey Hoodie Jacket outlined in Crimson Red, It also has a design of a Pair of Black Angel Wings in the Back.  
He had Grey Skinny Jeans that are a bit baggy, Grey Socks, Black Combat Boots, Black Backpack, A Pair of Red Headphones that must be used to block out noise, And Black Leather Belt with a Scull on the front.

The figure then said "Watch where you're going!"

I then frowned and said "O-oh I am sorry.."

I then looked off to the side to notice that he had a bunch of stuff sprawled out on the side.

I then said with a smile "Here let me help you pick up your things."

The figure looked at me suspiciously and nodded but didn't say anything.  
After I picked up his things a Glaceon popped out of the bag on his back and jumped to his side.

I then put the things inside his bag .

I smiled and said "There you go! No hard feelings right?"

He took off and suddenly stopped a little further down..

He slowly turned his head and said "Thanks.."

I then smiled and turned to walk back but, then realized that the Pokemart closes at 8:30 pm

I facepalmed and then started heading back towards the Pokemon Center.

(Sigh..Oh well tomorrow it is then..But who was that? He looks like a person that lives out in the wild..)

I said to no one in mind "Draco.. I wonder how it's been going for ya.."

 

Pov. Draco  
Time: Night  
Location: Inside the Pokemon Center (Draco's Room)

Sigh..Man tomorrow is the gym battle I am nervous a heck..

I decided to look over to where Faith is sleeping, I then notice that she is awake but, looks depressed.

I then thought to myself (What is wrong with her? Is she lonely? I need to find her a mate and soon…No I am going to postpone the gym battle, and cheer up Faith!)

I then hear a chuckle "Man..Your very clueless aren't you? And Arceus thought I was clueless.."

I then thought (Shut up!)

I then decided that I would go and knock on William's door and tell him that I am going to be postponing the gym battle.  
I get up from bed and turned to Faith and said "I will be back Faith I am going to tell William something."

I heard Faith call out "Dra…."

(She is way too depressed to battle I am so postponing the gym battle until Faith is better..) I thought to myself  
I grabbed my key card and headed towards William's door.

 

Pov. Leena  
Time: Night (15 minutes before Draco left his room)  
Location: Inside the Pokemon Center (William's room)

"Oh..! Leena it was a wonderful dream we had two children and one shiny male named Eric and one green female named Jenna and they were both Froakies.." Glenda had said to me

I was sitting here on my medium sized bed listening to my friend ramble about her dream being with William.  
It's not that I don't see it..Its just that I am not sure what to say and that's just it..I am happy if they get together..  
But..I have heard that people that do get together with pokemon are considered pokephiliacs, and are stripped of there Pokemon license and, there pokemon are taking away from them as well as the person being thrown in prison and there's no telling how bad the sentence is in prison..  
And I sure don't want William going there as well as us being taking away from him..

"Hey! Are you even listening!?" I snapped out my thoughts

I then responded "Yeah! I am also..What are you going to do once you are together with William?"

Glenda smiled and said "Well..Lots of things but, I am going to see if I can get William to help Draco realized that Faith is in love with him."

I was a bit confused and decided to ask "Wait!? Faith is in love with Draco!?"

Glenda winced and said "Yeah! She is but.."

I started to worry for some reason and asked "But what?"

Glenda had a grim expression.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
"I will get it!" Martin said out loud

 

Pov. Draco  
Time: Night (After Glenda's and Leena's talk was over.)  
Location: Pokemon Center (William's room)

The door opened to reveal Martin and Leena as well as Glenda but, no William

" Hey guys! Is William here?" I said to them

Glenda then said "No..He went to get some groceries for tomorrow just in case your team wins the gym battle.."

I then shook my head and asked with a smile "Well..Can you pass him a message on for me?

Glenda smiled and said "Sure!"

I then frowned remembering my partner Faith is depressed.

(I shouldn't leave her alone..I better make the message quick.)

Glenda noticed my frown and asked me "Is everything okay?"

I perked up again remembering that I was in William's room  
I then said quickly "Yeah! I am fine. The message is..That I am going to be postponing the gym battle."

They all looked at me in shock and asked me "Why!?"

(Should I tell them?)

I made my up my mind and said "Well..Faith has been depressed lately and..I don't know why.."

I paused then continue "..And I don't know if it has to do with her being homesick and misses her family..Or it's because she wants a mate and is lonely.."

Leena then said "She is in l-I mean she will probably get better soon.."

(What was she about to say? Is she hiding something..?)

Glenda looks at Leena and nods  
I look at them curiously and then said "..Well okay I am going to go back to my room. I have stay away from Faith too long.."

They then all smiled and said "Okay! Bye Draco!"

(…There smile I don't know how I know but, it's fake it has to be..)

I left the room and slided my key card in and opened the door to my room..I then noticed something off..

(Wait! When did I get two backpacks!?)

I was then knocked on the head I then blacked out..

 

Pov. ?  
Time: Night (After the encounter with William)  
Location: Along a trail near the Mt. Moon exit

Hmph..Just as I expected there both weak..Trying to steal pokemon..Heh what a joke pokemon aren't tools there living beings that deserve better..Tch I would know because I have always lived with pokemon..

I looked at the two knocked out Team Rocket grunts and then looked back at the bullet wound in my stomach..  
"Crap..I should have bought some Oran berrys for a remedy that I learned from those pack of Zoroarks" I said to myself

I then looked at my mate and asked "Are you okay?"

She Frowned then said "Gla gla..!"

I then smirked and said "It's just a bullet wound nothing that bad.."

I frowned and said "Well..I don't have any money really..so let's go and sneak into that Pokemon Center and see if we can get some medical supplies.."  
We walked a little ways until we saw a balcony that was open and decided to get in through there..

I then saw a pipe that we could climb to get up there..  
I grabbed my mate and climbed up the pipe as fast as I could.

I landed on the balcony flooring then I went inside the room.  
It was nothing fancy just a bed, a bag, some clothes and a pokemon..

Wait! A Pokemon!

I decided to put my bag on the counter then I checked up on the pokemon..This was a rare pokemon in this region  
It was a sleeping dragonair, and it looks like it has been crying for a while..I then came to realization that this pokemon must have been abused..

I won't forgive abusers so easily! Suddenly I heard the sound of the key card I then signal my mate under the bed and I grabbed the clock off the wall..  
I then waited for him..I heard him put his bag on the counter right beside mine..

I then whacked him hard on the head with it..And with a thump, he slumped and down to the ground he went.  
And soon I started my plan of interrogation..I grabbed the nearest chair, I then got some rope from my bag and tied him up with it..

I turned and saw that my mate had gotten some painkillers and bandages from the bathroom.  
"Thanks." I said

I then kissed her on the lips

(Now all we have to do is wait..)


	10. Cerulean Sparring

Pov. Draco

Time: Present

Location: Mt Moon

We had just left Pewter City and started to head toward's Cerulean City for my next gym badge..But unfortunately we got to go through which is pretty well known for finding fossils and moon stones..  
I had faith right beside me and Vibrava on my shoulder.

"Um..Are you sure we are going the right way Draco..?" William asked

I responded with a frown "Aughh..I don't know! This place is Huge! Here you take the lead!"

He then got in front of me and took the flashlight..I am glad that I bought that flashlight at the pokemart otherwise we would be more lost then we are now..  
It was silent until Faith spoke up "Are we lost..?"

I then said to Faith with guilt "Unfortunately we are.."

"Good job..Your charismatic went up by 0" the voice said in my head

(S-shut t-the h-hell u-up!)  
Then I heard a chuckle

"Aw..My little boy has a crush, maybe I should become the cupid.." the voice said  
(I would rather marry Arceus and all the female legends, then have you as a cupid..)

" Sigh..Can't you just open up to me?" the voice said to me

I chuckled then thought to the voice in my head (Yeah…No. but you can go back home to mother, so I don't have to speak to you again..)

"I told you as much as I want to I can't your mother Arceus put me in here by force and I am stuck with you until you open up.." the voice said irritated

William then turns to me and says "Yes! It's this way I told you!" And you said I had no sense in direction.."

I smiled and said "Yeah! Let's go!"

I took off and when I reached the light what I didn't see was a cliff, I stopped at the edge just in time..The tip of my shoes holding on to the edge..  
I then heard a scream that sounded a lot like William and Faith as well as the others.. I turned and saw zubat's chasing after them..

I waved at them telling them to stopped but, it was too late they had ran into me..And we were knocked off the cliff and we plummet down towards the grass fields..  
I then thought one last thing before I touched ground

( This is going to hurt!) I then blacked out

"Aaaugh…Man that hurts.." I turned to look at my arm it was bleeding from the impact..I still wonder how I manage not to break anything.

"Don't worry I got this!" My father said in my head

Then all of a sudden my arm started to heal..At a faster rate than normal..  
(What the hell..)

I then started to worry for the others and I looked around but I didn't see them..  
I then got up and walked around to see where they went sure enough I bumped into Cerulean City

But still no sign of them I decided to go to the Pokemon Center sure enough I saw them talking to Nurse Joy then Nurse Joy pointed at me with her finger.

The William and the other's turned around and asked me "Where have you been!? We have been looking for you! We were worried about you because we couldn't find you.."

I then responded with a smile "I was at the same spot when we were thrown off the cliff..How come you didn't find me?"

Faith then spoke with a worried expression "We were thrown into different places.."

Man.. her speaking is getting better..She sound's cu-No bad thought! Out the window with you!

"Are you sure it's not inside the window for you? My father says sarcastically

(I am not talking to you!)

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh…just joking.." my father says

William then says with a smile "Hey Draco! Before you take on the Cerculean Gym Leader, why not have a sparring match with me?"

I then smirk and say "Okay bring it on!"

William then says "Hold up! We can't battle on an empty stomach lets eat first."  
We then set everything up outside so William could cook

I then looked at William and said "Hey..Thanks for cooking for us man.."  
I look over and I see Faith asleep in the shade..

(I can't honestly blame her she was worried like hell..Her face was very red and she looked like she hasn't slept in days..)

William then smiles and looks back and then says "No problem that's what friends do for each other."

I don't want to always rely on my friends I got to figure out how to do stuff myself and in order to do that..I got to learn how to cook..Then I can payback William for all the times he's cooked for me.

"You know, it's okay to rely on others..And William seems like a nice guy I am pretty sure he likes cooking for others and, I wouldn't worry too much about it son.." My father says to reassure me.

(…Thanks)

I still will learn how to cook for myself and others I promise you..  
I look over to William and Glenda, I then put a smile on my own face.

 

Warning! The following is a sexual dream between a human and pokemon! If you are not mature and can't handle this stuff Scroll down until you past the bold text. For those that are mature and are reading this don't get a boner. (^_^)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Pov. Faith

Time: Unknown

Location: Dream world (Draco's house)

I looked at Draco in a dreamy way (Pun Not intended) I then let him feel lower..And soon he touch my silt and started to put his finger in..  
"Ahh..mmm..Draco..It feels good.." I moaned out

He smirked at me and brought his head lower and started to lick my silt..  
"Ahhh…Draco..Don't tease me.." I looked at him and he turned his head towards me.

He then smirked again and looked at me.. "You like feeling dirty don't you..?"

"..Mmm so aggressive." I said to him

Draco then takes off his pants along with his underwear and smirks at me..He then says "Taste it.."

I put my lips on it and soon I was bobbing back and forth..He tasted good..  
"Augh..Faith I am going to cum.." he said to me.

He then squirted all of his juices in my mouth and I soon swallowed it all I then said "Mmm..You taste good.."  
Then it was time for the main event..He rolled me onto my back and soon he prodded my virgin silt.

He then went inside me little by little and then he hit a barrier I looked at him and nodded my head towards him..  
He reeled back and pushed past my hymen and broke it..It hurts so much I started to cry I then was kissed multiple times by Draco, he soothed my pain..

And soon I looked towards him and nodded.  
Knowing I was ready he started to thrust back and forth into my silt.

"Ahh! Faster! Harder!" I yelled out loud  
He smirked and went faster and harder into my silt, I was in complete heaven. It felt so good and he felt so tight..

I then heard him say "Inside or out!?"  
I then yelled out "Inside! Ahh! I am cumming!"

I then squirted my own juices onto his dick..And soon he came inside of me..

It felt great I can feel his seed rolling it's way into my womb..

"Ah..Ugh…" Draco then pulled out and layed right beside me..

I then kissed him and said "I love you.."

Draco then turned to me and kissed me back and said "I love you too.."

I then heard a voice "Hey! Faith! Wake up! Wake up!

End of Dream  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pov. Draco

Time: 5 minutes before the dream ended.

Location: The backyard Behind the Pokemon Center

I was eating until I noticed that Faiths food is untouched and I looked over to where she was resting and noticed that she was rolling around in her sleep..  
"Huh? Faith?" I got up from my chair and walked towards her a bit more and noticed some sort of liquid where she was rolling..

William then got up from his chair and walked over to me.

He then had a worried expression and looked at me and said "Is that..?"

I then nodded my head and decided to wake Faith up I shook her and got some of the liquid on my hand.  
I then frowned and said "Ew..Gross..Oh well..Nothing a little soap and water can't do."

I then called out repeatedly "Hey! Faith! Wake up! Wake up!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pov. Draco

Time: Present

Location: Behind The Pokemon Center

We looked at each other a while and soon Faith eyes shifted to my hands.

Faith then turned to me in disbelief and ask "Did Draco-"

I cut her off and said while waving my hands in the air "NO! I did not take advantage of you! I would NEVER DO THAT! I was just trying to wake you up and I tried to shake you and I got some of this liquid on me.."

She then had her head down and was sad..

(I don't understand, did she want to be taking advantage of..?)

I then heard a booming chuckle

"Man! Aren't you dense! I can't believe you can't see it! Hahahah!" my father said to me

(SHUT UP!)

I then said to Faith with a smile and said "Come on! We have to eat up if we are going to we against the Cerulean Gym Leader!"

She responded with a slow nod and we proceeded to eat our dinner that was cooked by William..

"Dude! Your homemade Sitrus Pie is amazing! If you wanted to you could start your own five-star restaurant!"

William smiled and said "Thank you for the compliment but, I am going to start a berry farm for the wild pokemon.

I then smiled and said "Dude! You should let me help! After all it's the least I could do for you traveling with me on our journey."

William then smiled and said "I will think about it. For now let's have our sparring match. Okay?"

I looked at vibrava and Faith and then asked "Are you guys ready?"

I mainly looked at Faith for any sign of depression..But I didn't see any.

(I wonder if she has a family or a mate..Maybe I should help her find a mate..Yeah! That's what I will do!)

I then hear another chuckle..What is he laughing about?

We all then walked on to the field which was a made of gravel but had some chalk lines which all leaded up to form the pokeball symbol..

We got in our positions..

William then said "Alright here's the rules this will be a 2v2 tag battle will both throw out two Pokemon and whoever's side faints,Wins sound good?"

I smirked and said " Yeah sounds good! Also don't hold back! I want to see what your made of!"

William smirks and says "Begin!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Battle scene starts now!

 

William then Calls out Glenda and Leena, from his side

I call out Vibrava and Faith, from my side and I then say "Vibrava use sand tomb on Leena! Faith use DragonBreath on Glenda!"

William then calls out quickly "Leena Dodge it with quick attack! And-"

However it was already too late the dragonbreath already hit Glenda, but Glenda wasn't out yet she was still standing..

William then smirks and says " Glenda use Hydro pump on Vibrava! And Leena use quick attack on Hydro Pump to ride on the water!"

What's he thinking he can't do that! The water is accelerating to fas-"

Before I knew it Leena was riding on Hydro Pump

Crap..That isn't good

William then says "Now Leena jump in the air and use Iron Tail on vibrava!"

I then said quickly "Dodg-"

But I was cut off by the move hitting my vibrava directly

Vibrava fainted, Iron tail was just too much for him..

I then smirked myself and I said "Faith use Dragonbreath on Leena!"

William then said " Dodge it wit-"

William was cut off by the move quickly hitting Leena..Now Leena has fainted..

(1v1) I thought to myself I looked over to see Faith still standing..

(We got this!) I though confidently in my head.

This final move is going to end it all.

I then said "Faith use DragonBreath!"

William then said quickly "Glenda Hydro Pump"

Our shots fired at the same time and soon our moves collided but, Glenda's move was stronger..

It blasted through DragonBreath and hit Faith.

End of battle scene

 

We had lost but it was fun and we got some experience so now we know what to expect from water types.

William walked over to me and said "Good job! You lasted a pretty good while against us. You might stand a chance against the gym leader here but, first we need to find you another pokemon."

I then frowned and said "Sorry but, I only capture dragon type pokemon."

William then said "Do you catch Dragon pokemon with another type added to it? For example like your vibrava it's a ground type and a dragon type."

I then smiled and said "Yeah I do, But let's rest up and think about it tomorrow I am a bit sleepy myself.."

William then said "Alright I got somethings to do so..Glenda and Leena you go back with Faith and Draco"

Glenda turns to William and says with worry "Where are you going?"

William then said " To get a few items from the pokemart. Don't worry I will be fine."

Leena then says "Well..You better be back, otherwise I am going to come and find you myself and drag you back to the Pokemon Center!"

I then thought to myself (Damn..That's scary I don't even want to imaging that..)

And almost on cue we both shivered at the what she said..

I then went back to the pokemon center with the others..And soon I drifted off to sleep Knowing that tomorrow is going to be a big day..

 

Pov. ?

Time: Present

Location: In the sky above Cerulean City

I am sick of checking up on Groundon and Kyogre asses they are always fighting and well..Verbal wise..

I can't say I didn't had my fair share of fights though.. I was always the observer I never talked, only watch and if someone came near me or picked on me..Well..Let's just say they would end up going to Shaymin and Celebi for treatment..

"Augh..Life as a legendary is a pain in the arse.." I said to myself..

I then felt a strong presence, stronger than giratina and Arceus combined..I landed on a giant cloud and look at the small little city..

(They call it Cerulean city but, it's not that much of a city if you ask me)

I looked and looked but, I didn't see the source of the strong presence..

(I am going to find out what this strong presence is..Even if I have to sleep on this cloud all night)


	11. Laughing Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Pokémon! I only own my OC's! Styles belongs to SaiyanStyles! And William, Glenda, Leena, and Martin belong to ElementalSnivy!

Pov. William  
Time: Night (10 minutes after Draco is knocked out)  
Location: In the lobby of the Pokemon Center in Cerulean City

Sometimes I wonder if Glenda feels the same way..I mean I don't want to say anything because, I am afraid of ruining the friendship we have had all these years.  
I love her..But I don't know if she feels the same way..Maybe I should ask Leena since she knows Glenda pretty well.

"Ah..Finally finish.." I had just finish signing into the Pokemon Center.  
The Pokemon Federation, aka the government is starting a new security for when you stay the night at a Pokemon Center.  
You have to sign in..Otherwise you have to leave..Because they will think you are impersonating someone else..The reason is because how the crime rate has went up a bit..That and ditto as well as fairy type pokemon.

I started heading towards my room to check up on Glenda, Leena, And Martin..I got out my keycard and slide it in.  
"Hey..I am back." I said quietly just in case they were asleep.

Glenda then got up from her bed and ran towards me..But she looked scared  
"What's wrong Glenda?" I asked worried that one of my friends may be hurt.

Glenda looked at me grimly and said with worry "I-I don't know..I heard something shattered in Draco's room..I even got your phone and tried to call him but, there was no answer.."

I worried and went out the room..I then knocked on the door and asked "H-hey Draco! Are you there!?"

My fear for my friend was realized when there was no answer..  
I ran back into my room and said "No answer! Something's wrong.."

Leena said quickly "Quick! There's a little edge that you can cross to get to the balcony on Draco's Side!"  
Leena then went out on the balcony I quickly followed and looked to the side and noticed that I could put my feet on the little edge..  
I then slowly went over the guard rail and onto the edge..and started to move slowly, before I knew it I was on the balcony.

I noticed how the balcony door was open.  
(Oh no! Someone broke into his room from the balcony.)

I then slowly walked into the room

I then noticed that Faith was asleep.

(Weird..Where is he?)

I slowly crept towards the counter and noticed that there was two bags.

(Two bags..?)

I turned around and was punched backwards towards the wall..I then felt something grip me.  
I then looked forward and noticed that it was the figure that I ran into on the streets.

"Why are you here!? Are you working with that pokemon abuser!?" The figure asked

(Pokemon Abuser…Is he talking about Draco..? Draco is not a Pokemon Abuser I know him that much.)

I then worried when he had a knife in his other hand and I asked "Are you talking about Draco?"

He looked at me with those cold eyes and said "Red hair, Dressed like in the-circus-Magician.."

I then said "Yeah! That's him I assure you he is not a Pokemon Abuser, I know him quite well enough to know he is not one of them.

He glares at me coldly and says "Oh really..Well that Dragonair sleeping over there is depressed and it has cry itself to sleep, you can tell by its eyes and since I hit the Draco dude with the clock that proves it, since the dragonair should have woke up.."

(So..The shattering sound was the clock..)

Could it reall-No! I know him! He wouldn't do such a thing I want to hear his side of the story..But first.

"I want to hear Draco's side of the story first..Before making a conclusion." I said to him calmly.

He loosed his grip on me and then said "Okay..But firs-" he was cut off by a water gun hitting him from the balcony.

I then quickly said "Glenda it's okay don't attack him!"

He looked at me unsure whether to trust me or not.  
I then calmly asked "Where is Draco?"

He walked towards the bathroom and opened the door..And there he was.

 

Pov. Draco  
Time: Unknown.  
Location: Dream world..?

I opened my eyes to a room and noticed I was in a dark red bed, there was carpet on the floor and it showed all the legendary Pokemon, I got out of bed then walked to the door and noticed that it was a bright red..  
(That's odd..Where am i? And why is everything black and red!?)

I walked out the door and into a dimed corridor with barely enough light to find your way around.  
I managed to get to another room..I came upon a room filled with millions of Dark red chairs but, the one in the middle was black, yellow, and red, and it looked a whole lot like a throne rather than a chair..

The room also had about fifty windows..

(Where the bloody hell am I!?)

I then felt a presence and turned around but, noticed there was nothing there.  
I turned to look forward and was grabbed by a Darkrai..But it looked different it was pink on the scales and it's smoke was light red. But everything else was black..

"Well, well..Look what we have here..I don't know how you got here but I am going to make sure you get a painful death.." She said

I smiled and soon started to laugh for no reason, I then grabbed her dark claw and flung her out the window..

I was still laughing uncontrollably and couldn't stop.

(Why am I Freaking laughing so much!?)

I then walked out of the what appear to be a meeting room and continued down the corridor.  
I was then surrounded by millions of Darkrai's and looked at all of them and continued to laugh.

They all looked at me like I was mad..And honestly I wouldn't blame them..

One darkrai however was shaking and said to the other's "He is Giratina's son! Are all of you crazy!?"  
They all looked at me closely and started to apologized they all kneeled before me.

I stopped laughing and asked "Where am I? Is this Dad's place?"

They all looked at me and said "Yes..This is the Underworld Palace or aka Gira's Void."

I then heard another voice

"Why..Hello Draco welcome to your humble home!" the voice said suddenly.

I turned to meet my father Giratina..I can't believe that there is more than one Darkrai..Did he clone them or something?

Giratina Chuckled and said "No..There actually is more than one Darkrai..However the one that you saw at the Hall Of Origin was the very one that was defeated by Cresselia in the Legend that is titled "End of nightmares and the beginning of sweet dreams."

I remembered and said "Yeah! I remember! The one that grabbed me by the leg with his claw through the wall when I was running from you and Arceus!"

I calmed down and then asked "Why am I here?"

He chuckle and said "Well..You were knocked out by a guy name Styles..Who thinks you abused your mate Faith. And I am pretty sure you would be bored looking at nothing but black.."

(I already see a lot of black anyway-Wait! Did he just call me and Faith mates!?)

My eyes widened and I screamed "She is not my mate!"

I then heard the group of Darkrai chuckle and I turned to them and glared..They shivered and then went about there business.  
He then smirked wide and said "Well…Not yet anyways.."

(That's it I give up!)

I glared and decided to ask him "Why was I laughing uncontrollable? Also why is it when I glared at the Darkrai's they suddenly became afraid?"

He smiled and said "Well..It's because of your eye of insanity..When you're facing the impossible you will laugh until the impossible is removed..Everytime you laugh you get a boost in power from the eye of insanity."

He paused then continued "And the reason why they are afraid of you..When you glare at them is because..One your my son,Which means your royalty. Two..Your aura is off the charts compared to them..And three..Is because when your angry, your pupils turn into slit's.."

I then was about to say something but, then I felt like I was drifting away..but I heard my dad say something before I fully drifted away.

(It's time you went back and wake up..I will see you again soon son..)

 

Pov. Draco  
Time: Night (7 minutes after the door was opened)  
Location: Inside the pokemon Center (Draco's bathroom)

"Ugh..My head.." I tried to move my hands so I could rub my head but, I couldn't because I was tied to a chair.  
I looked forward towards the door to see the guy that knocked me out..Or so I think it is.  
"You!" I said out loud

He glared at me and said "Good morning."

William then rushed in and asked "Are you okay!?"

I then started laughing out loud

They both looked at me.

I then smiled wide and said "Thy underestimate's thee!?"  
I laugh once more and broke out of my restraints..

I calmed down and rubbed my head and looked towards them with my crooked smile..  
I then said "Well..?"

William then spoke up and asked "Is it true..Did you abuse Faith..?"

I looked at him with shock and said angrily "Why the hell would I do that!?"  
I yelled so loud that it pushed the two back with unrelenting force.

(A/n Déjà vu much?)

They looked at me and suddenly the figure said "Quick! Use Ice beam my mate!"

My father's words echoed in my head.

(Well..You were knocked out by a guy name Styles..Who thinks you abused your mate Faith.)

So his name is Styles huh..  
I dodged the ice beam and grabbed Styles and turned him around in case the glaceon shoots a ice beam to my back..

I then said "I don't want to fight! So.. STOP!"

I then started to hear some shuffling and I turned and notice that it was Faith and she was awake..

 

Pov. Faith  
Time: 12:00 am (1 minute after Draco grabs Styles)  
Location: Inside the Pokemon Center (Draco's room)

I just stood there looking at them and I suddenly saw that the figure had a knife clutch in his hand while Draco was restraining him..  
I then used the move Dragon Tail on the figure's arm to get him to drop the knife..

I launched into the air but, it was too late he broke free and swung the around..Draco dodge it and I had hit the knife out of his hand.  
The knife flew off the balcony.

I turned to all of them and yelled out "What is going on!?"

Draco was the first to speak up " I went out like I told you earlier and I went to Williams room but, he was not in there..I then talked to Glenda and Leena and told them to leave a message but.."  
Draco paused and looked at the figure and continued "I then left the room and walked back to my room, I then noticed there was two bags on the counter..And I was knocked out.."

Glenda then spoke "Yeah! He did..The message was that Draco is going to cancel the gym battle tomorrow because, he noticed how you were depressed Faith..He was worried and didn't want you to battle.."  
I was shocked at what I heard.

(He was really worried about me..That he wanted to cancel his gym battle just for me to get over my depression..?)

William then said "And I was heading towards the Pokemart when I bumped into this guy..So by the time I helped pick up his things the Pokemart was closed.."

The figure then said "I was heading towards the pokemon center..For medical supplies when I got in this room I noticed that there was a dragonair that looked like it had cried itself to sleep here..I then thought the pokemon was abused.."

(I was crying myself to sleep..? Oh! It's all my fault..I let myself get drowned in my feelings all because I want Draco to love me..)  
I then glared at the figure and said "He does not abuse me! Who do you think you are!?"

I felt bad..I was taking my anger out on him..When he was just worried about me..

He smirked and said "Who do I think I am..? Why..I am Styles"

Draco smiled then said "Well…Now that all of everything is just a big misunderstanding..Can all of you please leave so me and Faith can get some sleep?"

Styles then smirked and said "Okay.."

Draco then said quickly "Wait!"

Styles turned and asked "What?"

Draco then asked "Why did you call your glaceon your mate..?"

Styles snorted and said "Because I love her..Got a Problem!?"

Styles glared at Draco

Draco looked confused or rather didn't understand..  
William looked serious then asked "Draco can I talk to you..Alone?"

Draco looked wary and said "Sure..Faith go to William's room, so we can talk.."

I nodded fully understanding I then went out the balcony and into William's room from the edge that was shown by Leena..  
I sat on the bed I then thought to myself.

(What's so important that is requires William to talk to Draco alone…?)


	12. Revealing Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Pokémon! I only own my OC's! Styles belongs to SaiyanStyles! And William, Glenda, Leena, and Martin belong to ElementalSnivy!

Pov. ?  
Time: 12:10 am (After the misunderstanding)  
Location: On a cloud above Cerulean city.

"Hmm..What should I do? Should I go and tell Mother Arceus? Or confront the source of this energy spike..?" I was asking myself

I then decided that I would go and tell Mother Arceus what happen. I soared into the air, my long and green slender body riding with the wind itself.

"Hopefully its nothing evil..That energy spike was off the charts..It even manage to scare some of the wild pokemon further away from the city.." I said to myself hoping for the best.

 

Pov. Draco  
Time: 12:10 am (After the misunderstanding)  
Location: Inside the Pokemon Center in Cerulean city (Draco's room)

Oh shit..I hope I didn't piss him off because he looks serious I mean I did blow him away with my outburst earlier.  
Styles looks between the two of us then says before jumping off the balcony "Well..Catch you guys later I got things to do with my mate..See ya!"

We both watched him jump off the balcony then we turn to each other.  
William looked at me serious and said "Okay..First how did you do all of that stuff!? I mean seriously no one is that fast.."

I was about to speak up until I closed my mouth.  
(What if he becomes afraid of me? I mean..Look at my eyes one is green and one is red..I am lucky he even accepts me as a friend because of my eyes..But telling him that I am the son of Giratina and Arceus..I have my doubts..) I thought to myself

William then notices my hesitation and says "Dude it's alright I won't judge you.."

(It's not that I don't think you will judge me..I am just afraid I will lose a friend, a really close friend..) I thought to myself

I then decided that my friend needs to know..  
I frowned and then said "Well..I am not sure if you will believe me..But here goes nothing I suppose.."

I paused then continued "I am the Son of Giratina and Arceus.."

William looked at me like I was crazy then started to laugh..

(I knew he wouldn't believe me..) I thought to myself.  
I had a deadpanned expression and was staring at him while he laugh his butt off.

William stopped laughing when he noticed that I did not change my expression at all, and noticed that I was serious.  
William looked at me then asked "Really!?"

I nodded in his direction and I then said "My mother is Arceus and my Father is Giratina..My mother was raped by Giratina.."

I paused for a little bit and then said "..Then Giratina was banish to the distortion world for three thousand years..Then one thousand year later..I was born..And my powers draw from my eyes..But my green eye..I don't know what it is supposed to do..I know that my red eye or aka Eye Of Insanity does.. but I don't know what the other one does.."

I took a deep breath and continued "..Then my mother or Arceus took care of me..While my father was banish to the distortion world for three thousand years..She could have gotten rid of me but.."  
I smiled and then said "She couldn't get rid of me..Because she loved me.."  
William smiled back at me.

William frowned then asked "Draco? I need to know your opinion on something.."

I smiled then said "Sure! Shoot ahead!"  
William had a serious expression on then asked "What do you think about Pokephilia?"

I had a shocked expression I then started thinking.

There was silence throughout the whole room

I thought to myself (Isn't it bad? I mean I always consider it bad but…I never really thought about it considering that I would get my trainers license taking away along with my pokemon..As well as go to prison.. So I always thought it was a bad thing..)

I finally spoke up with a grim expression "I always consider it bad..but I don't really have an opinion on it, since I never really thought about it..Pretty much because I would have my pokemon and trainers license taking away..As well as prison..I always saw it as a bad thing because of that.."

William looked at me with a sad expression and turned away for a minute before looking back at me.

William frowned and said "I want you to think about this..What if the Federation and people are just afraid of change..What if pokemon and humans truly love each other..But there afraid..So they enforce laws to hide.."

William then walked towards me and put his hand on my shoulder and said "I know how Faith feels about you.."

I looked up real quick with a surprise expression I then asked "W-what?"

William smiled and said "She loves you Draco..I see it in her eyes..Not only that but, she always stared at you..Also think about it..Why was she depressed?"

William paused then said "Was it because she was mistreated? Was it because she lost something important to her? Or was it because she is in love with someone but, can't because humanity classifies it as Forbidden love?"

I was shocked to hear all of this from William  
Suddenly it clicked in my head..

I thought in my head (I don't believe it! Was she depressed because of me!? Was it because she couldn't love me that it lead her to her depressed state!? Is…It my fault?)  
I stared at the ground and then said "William can you leave? I need to think about somethings.."

He smiled and said "Sure"

He walked towards the door and was about to turn the doorknob when I shouted out "Wait!"  
I looked at him curiously and asked "D-do you love a pokemon?"

William smiled and said "Yeah..I am in love with Glenda..Although I am not sure if she will return the feelings.."

I smiled and said "If you love her I am sure she will return her feelings."

William smiled and said "Thanks Draco..For everything as well as understanding.."

He then opened the door and left.  
I went to the bathroom being careful not to step on the broken glass from the broken clock..

I begin to turn on the water I then splashed some on my face and look at myself in the mirror.

(Who would want to be with me? Even if I did fall in love with someone they would die out right? Considering that I am pretty much a god..) I thought to myself

I turned off the water and walked out of the messy bathroom.  
Suddenly I saw her..Faith she was looking at me deeply..It looked like she had something big to say.

I thought to myself (Faith..)

Faith slowly slithered her way towards me..She then wrapped her body around mine..  
She brought her head to my head and looked at me deeply in the eyes.

"Fai-" I was cut off by Faith kissing me on the lips I then lost my balance and fell onto the bed

(Her kiss its…Warm I feel a little fuzzy inside is this what it feels like to fall in love..?) I thought to myself

She stopped kissing me and looked me in the eyes and said "Draco…I love you and I don't care if your human or if others think it's weird..I love you for who you are..I don't care if you're the son of Giratina and Arceus I love you, for you.."  
I was shocked by what I was hearing..I begin to think to myself (Was she listening the whole time?)

Faith looked into my eyes then asked me "Draco..Do you love me..?"

I was locked inside her gaze I then said "Yes! I-I mean yes..I do love you."

She squeezed me tight and kissed me and I accepted her kiss..

(I am so happy..) I thought to myself..

 

Pov. William  
Time: 12:18 am (After the talk with Draco)  
Location: Inside the Pokemon Center in Cerulean City (Williams Room)

I finally decided I am going to confess my love to Glenda..I pray that she feels the same way.  
I looked towards Glenda she is watching TV with Leena I then asked "Glenda? Can I tell you something?"

She gets up and hops onto the bed and says "Sure! You can tell me anything William."

I then had a worried expression I then said "Glenda..Ever since you we traveled..I always treasured the ones where we laugh and the ones where we were together.."

Glenda looks at me curiously and asks "Um..Where are you going with this?"

I smile and said the last part out loud but not enough for the whole building to hear "Glenda..I love you!"  
I closed my eyes..Waiting for the inevitable until I felt lips touch my lips..I opened my eyes and saw that Glenda was kissing me..

I thought (She is Kissing me! She loves me..I am so happy.)  
We pulled apart from are passionate kiss and Glenda said "I am so happy you feel the same way I love you too.."

Glenda begin to cry into my shoulder out of happiness.  
And soon Glenda fell asleep.

(Thank you..Arceus.)

I then fell asleep with the one I love beside me.

**Author's Note:**

> Well..That's it for now..I hope all of you enjoyed the first chapter! Especially the ones that don't know me! This is PokeBron and i will see YOU in the next chapter! Bye!


End file.
